Alison's Eventful Life
"While the kidnapping of her best friend, Alison reunites with her sister, after 7 years without seeing each other, but struggles to reconcile with her and to get over her parents death." Description Alison's Eventful life is a Dramatic movie produced by CanadianScout, which released on July 17th, 2018. Plot (To be written) = Reception On its release, the movie has received overwhelmingly positive reviews from viewers. Many viewers have praised the movie for its originality, story-telling, and for being really emotive. Some viewers also stated that it is the best movie they watched in a while. Canadian Scout, the creator of the movie, has also been praised for all the effort and stress he has put into it for the last couple months. On its first day after being uploaded, the movie has gained over 500 views and 50 likes, making the production a success. Characters Alison Mills Alison Mills is the main protagonist of the movie. She was born in 1996 and is 22 years old during the movie. She is in general a happy and nice girl. During the movie, she can be seen really sensitive, sad, and angry. The death of her parents and her sister's harsh behavior are mainly the cause of this. While the first half of the movie, Alison struggles with getting on good terms with her sister Kat again, until it has been proven how much she knew and cared about her. But this reconciliation didn't last long, since Kat lied to her and stole her money for their uncle, Daniel. Later on, Alison saves Kat from being attacked by Daniel, proving that no matter what, she doesn't want her sister to get hurt. At this point, their relationship has been repaired once again. Kat Mills Kat is Alison's sister and the second main protagonist of the movie. She is 3 years older than her sister, Alison, and is similar to her. At the end of the movie, she decides to sacrifice herself to save Alison's best friend, Anna. Kat was a joyful and helpful around her parents house, until both of them died in a car crash. When she learns about the death of her mother and her father, she gets not only sad, but extremely enraged. She takes a chair and smashes it on the ground, marking her breaking point, which explains her rudeness while her teen hood. After Kat admits that she never wanted Alison to be born so she could spend more time with her parents, her relationship with Alison was 100% damaged and irreparable. Trivia * Confirmed by Canadian Scout, Alison's Eventful life was supposed to be a reboot of one of his series called "Identities". * This is the first time Canadian Scout uploaded a video that lasts almost two hours, besides his live-streams. * Alison's Eventful Life was at first inspired by "Titanic" and its story was supposed to revolve around flashbacks only. This was later changed while the production of the film. * Monetization could not be approved on this movie on its first day of upload. This could be due to the fact that the word "Shit" can be heard several times in the movie, the way that Anna got treated by Bruce at the beginning, and the scenes containing blood. This could also be because of the suicide references and mentions. However, it was enabled a few days later without any problems. * This movie is the only time Alison's family is seen or mentioned. * This movie is completely unrelated to Canadian Scout's other videos. It has a completely different story, which completely excludes the times where Alison was the "Fake Librarian" * Alison is seen changing clothes several times in the movie. This is due to the fact that Canadian Scout started to dislike her look at the beginning of the movie. * Canadian Scout almost gave up the production at some point, due to his stress while making the movie. * The scenes at Uncle Daniel's house were at first supposed to take place at a "secret organization". This was later changed upon Canadian Scout's realization on how the story was getting flawed at this point. Remaking these scenes took him an additional month. Notable errors in the movie * When Alison goes to see Anna after she was being assaulted, she says "A gang of big strong guys?", when she clearly seen them in the store. * In the ending credits, the "Sound effects distributors" line appears twice. * The backstory behind Uncle Daniel's anger issues is mentioned, but isn't explained at all.Category:Movies Drama films Category:2018 films